Exodus of the Daleks
by John Sayers
Summary: The TARDIS is repaired. Alex and Harper are graduating. The Doctor is preparing to leave. The Rift sends disturbing messages through. A dark shadow falls over the Earth, and the horrific truth of the Rift is revealed. The end has come.  Part 1
1. Chapter 1

**Exodus of the Daleks**

**Chapter 1**

**June 3, 2011**

**Waverly Sub Station**

The Russo family and what little friends they had were gathered for Alex and Harper's graduation party. Harper's family couldn't make it because the city they were in was in lockdown to something called the War Horse. They finally made it through their senior year without dying because of the Doctor's many enemies. Harper had applied to several colleges and universities while Alex really hadn't done that much on that. She knew where she was going when she graduation two days from now on June 5th. She was going to go and travel with the Doctor, but he hadn't given her explicit permission yet even though they had talked about it several times.

The Doctor was standing next to the fruit bar and was hoarding the bananas for himself. Someone walked up behind him and said, "Hey, save some bananas for the rest of us."

The Doctor turned around with a mouthful of his favorite fruit and he looked like he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He swallowed the mouthful. He put down most of the bananas and said, "Sorry about that. I can sometimes get carried away."

"That's understandable," said the man. He held out his hand and said, "I'm Ernesto. I'm Theresa's brother."

The Doctor shook Ernesto's hand and said, "I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor? Doctor who?" asked Ernesto.

"Yes."

"What?"

"No."

"What are you talking about?" asked Ernesto who was clearly lost.

"Sorry, I do that to a lot of people. My name really is the Doctor. Nothing more and nothing less. It's how people know me."

"Just the Doctor," said Ernesto. He changed the subject and asked, "So, Doctor, how to you know the Russos."

"It's kind of a long story. I met them about a year ago when those monster things were attacking the city.."

"Oh, I remember that being on the news."

"Well, anyway, I kind of exploded into there lives and helped save the day. It was because of me and Alex that the monsters were subdued and sent back home."

"Where would that be?" asked Ernesto.

"Far away from here," the Doctor said.

"I've been to a lot of places."

"I doubt you have been to the Cruexis System."

"The what?"

The Doctor patted Ernesto on the shoulder and said, "It's okay. It's not really important."

The Doctor walked away and Ernesto asked him, "I've got your name, but what else is there to you? You seem kind of secretive."  
The Doctor turned back to face Ernesto and said, "Oh, I'm just a time traveling alien from a race of almighty beings called Time Lords from the planet Gallifrey."

With that the Doctor walked off. Ernesto stood dumbfounded. He didn't know what was stranger: the story that the Doctor told or the fact the Doctor was truthful when he told him.

The Doctor walked up to Jerry and Theresa. Theresa saw her brother's reaction to what the Doctor told him and asked, "What did you say to him?"

"Oh, nothing. I just told him the truth," said the Doctor.

"About what?" asked Theresa, "About that my children are wizards and there is such a thing as magic."

"No, I told him that I was an alien from the planet Gallifrey," said the Doctor.

Theresa was relieved and said, "Okay, that's better. Wait a minute..."  
The Doctor cut her off and said, "That's my secret that I have a right to share with anyone I like."

"He's got a point," said Jerry. He looked over at the cakes on the table. He asked, "When is cake time?"

The Doctor sat down and closed his eyes. He replied to Jerry and said, "Between now and midnight."

Theresa snickered and said, "That's funny."  
The Doctor smiled and started to peel another banana. He replied, "I try, but I wonder when the gift time is." He looked at Jerry and said, "Don't say. That's my line."  
Jerry didn't say anything, but Theresa asked, "So what did you get the girls?"

The Doctor took out small metal box and said, "This is Alex's gift. Harper's gift is a full ride scholarship to any college or university in the state and for any major she wants."

"That's great, Doctor," said Theresa, "What's in Alex's box?"

"Open it."

Jerry opened the metal box and pulled out a necklace with a key on it. He looked confused and asked, "You gave Harper all that and you got Alex a key?"

"That's not just any key," said the Doctor.

"What's it to?" asked Jerry. He put it back into the box and the Doctor took back the box.

"You'll just have to find out," the Doctor smiled and walked off.

**New York City**

**UNIT Headquarters**

Colonel Karl Rhodes practically ran to General Bolton Osage's office. He knocked on the general's door.

"Come in," said Osage.

"General," said Rhodes, "I think you need to hear this."

"What's on it?" asked Osage.

"I think you should hear it for yourself, Sir," replied Rhodes, "It's quite unnerving."

Osage took the flashdrive and put into the computer. He listened to what was on the drive. His blood froze and said, "Colonel, get this to the Doctor. He's the only one that can verify this."

Rhodes took back the flashdrive. He said, "Yes, Sir. Are you going to do anything here?"

"I'm going to get the UNIT forces on guard and talk to Geneva," said Osage.

**Waverly Sub Station**

The graduation party went on without any hiccup. Jerry cake time was sooner than the Doctor had thought and now it was time for the graduation gifts. The Doctor was the last one. He gave Harper her gift first. Harper opened the envelope and read the paper that was in there. She asked, "Are you serious? How did you do this?"

"I have connections," said the Doctor.

Harper ran up and hugged the Doctor. She told him, "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

After Harper let go, the Doctor turned to Alex and handed her the metal box with the key inside. She took it and opened it. She pulled out the key and was confused why he got her a key. Everyone had the same look. Alex asked the Doctor, "What with the key?"

"It's a key to the TARDIS," said the Doctor.

"Wait a minute," said Alex. She was getting excited and no one knew why. She asked him, "Does this mean..."

The Doctor cut her off and said, "You can come with."

"YES!" shouted Alex. She ran and jumped at him in pure happiness. The Doctor caught her and kept his balance. Alex jumped down and said, "When do we leave?"

"After you get you diploma," said the Doctor.

Alex took the key and put it around her neck. She was not going to take it off any time soon. No one had understood what that was all about except for the family. They were a little irritated with the Doctor until Alex jumped with joy and nearly tackled the Doctor. They took that as sign Alex loved her gift, whatever that was, just as much as Harper had loved her gift.

The party continued and Colonel Rhodes came in the front door. He got some strange looks from the people at the party. The Doctor saw him and muttered, "Oh come on. Not now."

The Doctor walked over to Rhodes and asked, "What now?"

"Doctor, we need you to listen to this," said the colonel. He hand the Doctor and audio recorder and headphones.

The Doctor saw that Colonel Rhodes was clearly unsettled and the Doctor could see the terror in the man's eyes. His demeanor changed from irritated to worried. He told Rhodes, "Come on, let's talk outside."

The two men walked outside and the Doctor put the headphones in his ears and asked, "What's on this recording?"

"Doctor, it's best you hear it without any bias."  
"Fair enough," said the Doctor. He played the recording. His eyes widened and his face turned scared.

In an all too familiar voice, the recording said, "We have sta-bil-a-za-tion of Time Rift. Make prep-a-rations for e-scape." The Doctor hear another voice reply, "I o-bey."

The Doctor paused it and said with anger, "Not again. When was this recording taken?"

"It first came through right after you stabilized the Rift. We couldn't interpret what it was until recently."

The Doctor played it again and the recording went on, "We will have Time Rift o-pen-ing soon. In-tel says we will make it through to a Class 5 pla-net. It's po-si-tion-ing is lo-ca-ted on the pla-net known as Earth."

"They know that this is Earth," said the Doctor.

"I know," said Rhodes, "But that's not the worst one."  
The Doctor continued to listen and the recording made the Doctor's world stop with what was on it, "We have o-pen-ing. Pre-pare for-ces. Get the Exo-dus ship rea-dy."

"Oh my God," the Doctor winced. He ripped the headphones out and handed the recorder back to Colonel Rhodes. The Doctor grabbed his chest. He bent over in pain.

"Doctor! What is it?" asked Rhodes.

"The TARDIS. She's in pain. I can feel her pain," said the Doctor, "Oh no! Alex is connected to her too!"

The Doctor bolted back inside and pushed the pain out. He saw Alex on her knees doubled over in pain. The Doctor boomed, "Everyone! Get away from her."

"But why? She's in pain," said Ernesto.

Theresa came up to her brother and said, "Ernesto, trust me. The Doctor knows what he is doing."

Everyone backed away from Alex. Alex looked up at his and asked, "What's wrong with me?"

"It's not you. It's the TARDIS. She's in pain," said the Doctor.

"How?" asked Alex. The pain finally receded and she stood up.

"Time's being torn," said the Doctor.

"By what?" asked Alex.

"I hope it's not what I think it is," said the Doctor. His voice was shaky and unsettled. He walked to the TARDIS.

"Doctor! I hear her again," said Alex, "She says she's not only in pain. She's scared. She knows what coming through."

"What is it?" asked the Doctor.

"She says they're not scavengers. She says it's an empire, an empire of TARDIS killers," said Alex, "Who can kill a TARDIS?"

"Only two species have that ability," said the Doctor, "And both of them are dead."

"Who are they?"

"The almighty Time Lords and Daleks."

Alex was on the verge of tears and she didn't know why, "Doctor, it's the Daleks. I'm certain."

The Doctor didn't have to ask Alex to be sure. He already knew. He knew they were coming back. His anger was at the boiling point. "No. No. No! NO! NO! NO! Not them. Not them! Anything. Anything but THEM!"

The Doctor's entire body flexed and his fists were clenched. If looks could kill, his face would have killed the assembled Mongol hordes of the Middle Ages. The entire room was silent and listening to the Doctor rant. No one was brave enough to interrupt the Doctor. Alex had never seen the Doctor that angry and didn't know how to react.

The Doctor turned around and put his back to the TARDIS doors. The Doctor was calm but still angry. He told the people at the party, "Everyone needs to go home. Tell the people you care about that you love them and stay by there side."

"What are you talking about?" Ernesto asked through the tension.

"I'm talking about the end. The end of days. The end of all life. The Slaughter is coming!"

After the Doctor said that, the ground started shaking violently and the TARDIS doors swung open. Everyone but the Doctor fell to the ground. The Doctor turned around and the lights of the sub station went out. A powerful red light poured out from the TARDIS and the cloister rang louder than it ever had before.  
The entire city of New York shook. Some building collapsed from the stress and the late afternoon sky darkened within seconds and it was as black as night. Clouds appeared out of nowhere and lightening blasted and the struck the ground and buildings all over. A massive blast of lightening shot the base of the Statue of Liberty and exploded her base. The massive statue fell into the river and waves went in all directions. The water became more and more violent. Thunder rolled and blasted. Roads and streets cracked. Bridges fell in the water or onto the ground. The suspensions of the Brooklyn Bridge whipped off and flew into the city. All power to the city was gone and planes in the sky fell out of the sky. The whole city become unstable.

Throughout the whole noises and chaos, Alex yelled to the Doctor, "Doctor! What's going on!"  
"It's the Rift. The Rift is open Alex. The Daleks are coming through!" the Doctor yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Everyone into the TARDIS," the Doctor ordered the whole crowd into the TARDIS.

People ran into the TARDIS and didn't think about doing anything else. They didn't know what to do. The Doctor also ordered, "And don't touch anything!"

Alex was the last one to go in and the Doctor followed her in and closed the doors. He ran to the control console and made the TARDIS go into the Vortex. The TARDIS vanished into the Vortex. Right after that the sub station collapsed in on itself.

Alex came up to the Doctor wanting answers.

"You said the Daleks were dead!" yelled Alex.

"They are, but not inside the Time Lock. The Time Lock is like a giant bubble. Nothing can get out and nothing can get in except for something that was already there!" the Doctor explained, "Think. Think. Think. Think! THINK! New York. New York. New York!"

"What are you doing?" asked Alex.

"I'm trying to think how the Daleks were able to link outside the Time Lock. The Time Lords did the same thing, but with a rhythm in the Master's head," said the Doctor.

"So something is linking the inside and outside of the Time Lock together and it..."

"It has to be something that's Dalek. I'm trying to remember...the 1930s!"

"You're trying to remember the 1930s?" asked Alex.

"What? No! The 1930s was when the Daleks were in the city and in the sewers," the Doctor's memory flooded back to him, "How could I have been so stupid! The theater. The sewers. The evolution of the Daleks. The Daleks were in the sewers in the 30s and planned to create a new human-Dalek hybrids. Long story short: my tenth incarnation stopped them and something must have been left behind. Dalek Thay and Jast were taken care of. Caan exploded on the Crucible. The tech used was human tech and warped into superior technology." The Dalek dropped his shoulders and sighed.

Alex noticed that and asked, "What is it?"

"Dalek Sec's armor survived. I left his armor there. I didn't think anything of it," said the Doctor. He put the coordinates, but the TARDIS wouldn't materialize. He knocked on the center control console and asked her, "Why aren't you materializing?"

The TARDIS didn't do anything, but Alex said, "It's because that's the heart of the Rift and it would tear her heart apart."

"How do you know that?" asked the Doctor.

"She's talking to me again," said Alex, "But this time she's scared, Doctor. She doesn't know if she'll make it."

The Doctor looked at her control column and told her, "It's going to be okay. I won't let anything happen to you."

Harper and the rest of the Russos went up to the Doctor. Theresa asked the Doctor, "What's going on?"

"I'll pull up the view on the screens, but I'll warn you that you may not like what you see," the Doctor told them. He put the view of New York City and the city in the viewscreen was a chaotic scene. Countless buildings had collapsed. The city had gotten lighter, but had a dark grey hue to it and the lightening had calm down, but it was still blasting away at random places. The river and ocean were churning violently.

"Is that New York?" asked Ernesto as he walked up to the stage.

"Yeah, it is," said the Doctor.

"Do you know who did this?" asked Ernesto, "Because I think you do."  
"I do know who did this," said the Doctor, "And this is nothing. This is child's play compared to what they can do?"

"Who are they?"

"Daleks," said the Doctor, "They are the ultimate xenophobic megalomaniacs."

"They're what?" asked Theresa.

"They are the ultimate racists of the universe. You can reason with them. There is nothing you can offer them that can make them go away. They are strictly organized, cold, calculating, and devoid of any emotions that pertain to life. The only the thing that you can do is kill the Daleks before they can kill you," the Doctor explained and was fuming.

"But there must be something that we can do. They must want something," said Ernesto.

"They do want something from you," Alex chimed in.

"What is it?"

"Your death. The only thing that can satisfy them is for you to die," said Alex.

"How do you know that?" asked the Doctor.

"She told me," said Alex.

"Who is this she?" asked Ernesto.

"My TARDIS. The thing we're in is a living ship," said the Doctor, "Alex and her share a connection that I have never seen between her and a human."

"Doctor, is it true. Is it true that the Daleks only want your death?" asked Theresa.

"Yes, it is. Their battle cry is exterminate. They chose that way back when they were Kaleds back on Skaro in their endless war with the Thals. In the end, the psychopathic Davros created the Daleks and tried to wipe out both sides. I kind of got involved and postponed the Daleks reign of terror, but unfortunately didn't prevent it."

"You were there when the Daleks were created?" asked Alex.

"Yeah," the Doctor said, "I was there at the Genesis of the Daleks."

Harper was watching the view screen and saw dozens of things come up from the ground and float in the air. She thought they looked light weird salt shakers. They were lined with have orbs and what looked like an eyestalk. Each had what looked like an eggbeater arm and a toilet plunger arm. She wanted to know what they were and asked, "Doctor, what are those things?"

"What things?" asked the Doctor.

"Those in the air," said Harper pointing.

The Doctor saw them and said, "They're here. Those are what Daleks look like."

"They don't look threatening," said Ernesto.

"Believe me when I saw looks can be deceiving. Daleks have been feared for countless generations and in every corner of the universe. That's why my people went to war with them and yeah, that ended well," the Doctor replied.

The Daleks then blasted away at the city and killed the survivors. Building after building was destroyed, but there was one tower that was undamaged. The massive Montana Tower was fine. The Doctor noticed that and said, "The Montana Tower's not damaged."

The Daleks blasted away, but there attacks couldn't pierce what was best described as a shield. The Doctor's eyes opened wider and said, "The tower is shielded."

"How?" asked Alex.

"I don't know. Humans don't possess that kind of technology. Actually it would be easier to count the species that have the technology to shield Dalek weaponry," the Doctor said.

Alex and Harper both saw someone in a corner of the TARDIS control room. He wasn't at the party and neither one of them recognized him. He was man in his fifties and he had a white goatee and mustache. He was dressed in all white and his hair was white as well. He saw them and he put his finger over his mouth and told them not to say anything. He waved his hand and a gust of wind tore throughout the TARDIS. Everyone except for the Doctor, Russos, and Harper. The man in white also vanished.

"Who was that?" asked Harper.

"I don't know," said Alex.

"Did he use magic?" asked Harper, "That looked like magic."

"That wasn't magic," said Alex, "I don't know what that was all about." She was scared and didn't know what to do.

The Doctor looked around and asked, "What the heck was that? Where did the wind come from and where did everyone go?"

"I don't know," said Jerry.

"I guess it doesn't matter right now," said the Doctor, "We need to get to that tower and find out how that building is shielded. I have no idea how Montana has his tower shielded." Down in the city below, the UNIT forces that were left mobilized and launched a retaliatory attack on the Daleks. The battle went on for less than half an hour. The UNIT forces got lucky and blasted away several Daleks, but in the end the attack was in vain. The Daleks destroyed and killed all the forces.

In the skies of the city, a singular Dalek floated in the air. It was larger and looked more intimidating than the others. Another Dalek, this one normal looking, flew to the larger one. It said, "Su-preme Da-lek, the lar-gest to-wer is still stan-ding and o-ver that we have re-ports of Time Lord."

"Time Lord!" shouted the Supreme Dalek, "How did a Time Lord sur-vive the war? Which Time Lord is it?"

"We do not know yet, but he is dan-ger-ous and must be trea-ted with cau-tion."

"A-greed," said the Supreme Dalek, "Where is the Time Lord now?"

"In-side the to-wer."

"Then we will de-stroy the Time Lord and the to-wer," said the Supreme Dalek, "Go and find a way through."

"I o-bey," the Dalek said and flew away. Dozens of Daleks flew around the Montana Tower and started to blast away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Montana Tower**

The TARDIS materialized in the Montana Tower's top floor. The entire tower was on lockdown and the soldiers of Henry Montana's private army aimed at the TARDIS when it appeared out of thin air. The Doctor came out and had his hands raised in the air.

"Put your weapons down," said Montana as he came out of his office.

"Sir," said the lead solider. They put their weapons down.

Montana looked at the Doctor and said, "Please tell me those aren't what I think they are, Doctor."

"I can't tell you that, Montana," said the Doctor.

"So the Daleks are back," said Montana.

The Russos and Harper stepped out of the TARDIS and stood next to the Doctor as the Doctor answered Montana and said, "Yeah, they're back and with a vengeance, and you do realize that your tower is the only one left."

"That's because of the shield. It was one of Tesla Howard's projects and it turned out to be very important."

"Could I possibly see the shield's power source," said the Doctor, "It is incredibly powerful."

Harper went up to the Doctor and said, "New York has just been destroyed and you're asking about a shield and its strength. Why?"

"Because this is the only safe place in the city and I want to know how much more the shield can hold," the Doctor explained. Right after that, the noise ripped throughout the building.

"What's that noise?" asked Theresa.

"The Daleks are blasting away at the shielding," said the Doctor, "We have less time then we thought. Take us there now!"  
"Understood," said Montana.

They all went to the central elevator and made their way down to floor 82 that controlled the shields. Montana and his men left first and the Doctor and the Russos followed him. Montana walked to a generator and said, "This is powering the shield."

The Doctor looked at the machine and smiled, "That's cheating."

"What's cheating?" asked Alex.

"This isn't Vampire technology. This is Time Lord technology. That explains why the shield hasn't failed yet," said the Doctor, "But as much bombardment that the shield is taking it won't hold out for much longer, especially if the Daleks keep it going," explained the Doctor.

**Outside**

Several Daleks flew up to the Supreme Dalek. The first one asked, "You called us."

"Pierce the to-wers shield and send troops in to kill Time Lord," said the Supreme Dalek, "This Time Lord could be a ren-e-gade Time Lord and I want proof that the Lord of Time is dead be-fore the to-wer is des-troyed. Kill the Time Lord be-fore the to-wer."

All the Daleks said in unison, "We o-bey."

All but one Dalek flew away.

"What is it?" asked the Supreme Dalek.

"The Time Lord in there is not just a-no-ther Time Lord," said the Dalek.

"How do you know?" asked the Supreme Dalek.

"The time cap-sule reg-is-ters as ob-so-lete mo-del. On-ly a hand-ful of Time Lords use ob-so-lete time cap-sules. The most no-ta-ble is the Doc-tor," said the Dalek.

The Supreme Dalek grew nervous, and flew closer to the other Dalek and moved its eyestalk to the Montana Tower. It zoomed in and said, "If it is the Doc-tor, we need to be ex-tra care-ful."

The Dalek looked at the Supreme Dalek and asked, "Are you sc-ared?"

"Da-leks do not feel fear!" the Supreme Dalek snapped, "Do not tell o-thers of this."

"Why?" asked the Dalek.

"I am Su-preme and you will o-bey me!"

"I o-bey," the Dalek said and flew off.

**Montana Tower**

Everyone but Alex and the Doctor had left the room. The Doctor stayed behind and studied the generator and grew increasingly grim. He was laying on the ground and shook his head at what he saw. "This isn't good."

"What is it?" asked Alex. She was standing several feet away from the Doctor.

"Tesla Howard started the generator but never got it to maximum efficiency. It's great of strength, but not stamina. The power's going to run out soon," said the Doctor.

"How soon?" asked Alex.

"Within a few hours and that is being generous," said the Doctor.

"How bad are they?" asked Alex, "I know you've explained them to me, but I just don't understand how something like that could exist."

"I couldn't fathom it either, but I gave up on trying to understand them ages ago," the Doctor said, "I dedicated my life to stopping them whenever we meet. I first met them so long ago when I was still under 500 years old. I've practically won everytime we meet. They are the one species I hate and I am the only thing they fear. They can swear up and down they don't fear anything, but mention my name and they freak out."

"Those things actually fear something," said Alex, "They wiped out the city in a few minutes. They could take over the world in days."

"Probably less than that, Alex," the Doctor stated, "They are the perfect killing machines. They're strictly organized, cold, calculating and they are the very embodiment of hate. You what's sickening a way. The Daleks are one the most pure creatures in the universe if not the most pure. You know what they want and they will anything to achieve that goal. There is nothing you can do to change their minds. They will never surrender and they will never deter from their goal of extermination of all life."

"Will we die?" asked Alex.

"What?" asked the Doctor. He stood up and looked at Alex. He walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulder and told her, "You won't die. I won't let them kill you. I promise you that."

Alex put her head down and started to shake a little. Her eyes were tearing up and she said, "I'm scared. You say they'll kill us as soon as they see us without any second thought, and I..."

Alex couldn't finish and broke down. The Doctor asked her, "What is it?"

"And I can't use any magic," Alex choked, "I've tried ever since the Rift opened, but nothing's happened."

"Alex, the Rift is open," said the Doctor, "You won't be able to use magic. Neither will Justin nor Max. The type of time energy that is erupting from the Rift is canceling out your type of time energy that you call magic."

"So that means I'm useless," said Alex.

"Don't say that," said the Doctor, "You're not useless. You're incredibly valuable."

"How?" asked Alex.

"You're sneaky and cunning for one," said the Doctor.

Alex turned and walked a few feet away and said, "To everyone but you. You can see right through my schemes."

"That doesn't mean everyone else can. You're unpredictable," said the Doctor, "That's what's good in a fight against Daleks. Aside from being one of the most pure species, they are also the most predictable and that is their greatest weakness."

"What else do I have?" asked Alex.

"You spirit for one," said the Doctor.

"What does that mean?" asked Alex.

"You do what you want and you don't care what others think about you. That may not seem important, but that will in your future," said the Doctor.

"Doctor, you promise we'll make it through this?" asked Alex.

"I promise you. I promise you on my fourteen lives that we will make it through this."

Alex walked up to the Doctor and hugged him. He hugged her back and she cried in his chest and said, "Thank you."

The Doctor thought to himself, _I really hope we make it._

**Floor 100**

The other Russos and Harper were on the lounge floor and all they could do was sit and wait for something, just anything, to happen. The Doctor was down on floor 82 with Alex doing something with the shield generator. Everyone knew the situation was grim. Even Max and his randomness was silent. He looked emotionless and was staring at the floor.

"Do you think that the Doctor can fix this?" asked Theresa.

"I'm sure he'll find some way to stop the Daleks," said Jerry.

"I don't know if he can," said Justin, "Those Daleks crushed the UNIT forces and destroyed the city in minutes and tearing a hole in reality is no small feat even for magic. Not only that, but our magic isn't working. I have no idea why, but I think it was from the Rift opening. I know the Doctor is a very resourceful man and has saved us time and time again, but even he's scared. Who wouldn't be?"

"Of course he's scared. It's only..." Harper started.

"Human?" interrupted Justin, "In case you hadn't noticed, he's not human."

"But he seems human," said Theresa, "For an alien, he cares for us so much."

"Yeah, but we really don't know much about him," said Jerry, "Maybe it was him who helped the Daleks escape."

"I don't think so. He's been with us a year and that kind of rage and hate could not be practiced. Those were genuine reactions to the Daleks," said Harper, "When you spend as much time around Alex as I do, you have to know what's real and what's just a scheme."

"Speaking of Alex," said Theresa, "She trusts him with all her life and whenever she's around him, she isn't as cynical as she is any other time."

"I know," said Jerry, "She likes him and she likes him a lot. The Doctor on the other hand is a hard book to read. I can't tell if he feels the same way again."

"The Doctor and I talked back in March when Alex was pregnant with that shapeshifter thing," said Harper, "He practically told me that he wasn't sure if he had actual feeling for Alex or if they were remnants of the feelings he had for the woman he loved a long time ago."

"What?" asked Justin, "The Doctor loved someone?"

"Yes," Harper answered, "He said that Alex reminded him of her. I think he said her name was Romana."

"Romana?" asked Jerry, "What kind of name is that?"

"She was a Time Lady," said Harper, "She was the only one that the Doctor said he would settle down with and stop his travels. He sees Romana in Alex."

"Is that why he spends so much time with her?" asked Jerry.

"Not only that," said Harper, "He sees himself in her."

"Really?" asked Justin, "He was a schemer like her?"

"You have no idea. They are so much alike it's scary," said Harper. She turned her attention to Justin, "He told me that he was troublemaker in his childhood and Academy years. He was a brilliant Time Lord and was a genius, but just like Alex, he didn't have the patience to apply himself. Everything came so simple to the Doctor even if he never did anything."

"Yep, that sounds like Alex, especially with her magic," said Justin.

"Has Alex gotten into an argument or harassed you recently?" asked Harper. She looked at Max and said, "Both of you."

"No," was all Max could say. He was gone and still in shock. For all his randomness and craziness, this all too much even for him. He couldn't handle it as well as the others, but it wasn't like they were handling it good either.

Justin on the other hand managed to get out complete sentences, "No, Alex really hasn't. Why?"

"Because the Doctor's told her not to," said Harper, "He told me that he had a younger sister and a younger brother. His sister's name was June and they always fought throughout childhood. When they were adults, she hated him and never wanted to see him again. He went to apologize for all he had done to her during their years together and he forgave her for all she had done to him. She was not as forgiving.

"His relationship with his brother, Braxatiel, was the complete opposite. He would always be there for his brother and never left his side. Even when the Doctor rebelled, Braxatiel stayed close and talked whenever they could. They were always on good terms up until Braxatiel died in the Time War."

"I didn't know he had a brother and sister," said Theresa.

"He said this family mirrors his," said Harper.

"Really?" asked Justin, "Did the Doctor's family have a friend that lived with them and considered another sibling."

"Yes," said Harper, "It was the Doctor's best friend, the Master. They were so close, they were like brothers, but as the decades went on, they grew more and more apart until one day his friend grew to hate him with all he was and since then, they have been at war with each other. They were labeled by the Time Lords as the Enmity of Ages. The Doctor vs. the Master. He said that Alex and I weren't going down the same path because I wasn't trying to be like her. I was my own person and I know that. That was something the Master didn't do. His jealousy overcame him and he wanted the Doctor to suffer."

"I didn't know any of that," said Justin.

"So please don't assume things about the Doctor before you actually get to know him," replied Harper.

**Floor 82**

The Doctor stood in the doorway to the generator room and smelled something from the generator. He walked up to it and his eyes widened, "Oh no."

"What is it?" asked Alex.

"Shield weakened on floors 97-101," said the Doctor, "Your family's on floor 100. They are in the weak zone. The Daleks will be able to get through."

"What?" asked Alex.

"We have to get there now!" said the Doctor. The both of them ran to the elevator and pressed the button for floor 100.

**Floor 100**

An explosion shook the floor and the Russos and Harper jumped up.

"What was that?" asked Harper.

"I don't know," said Justin.

Then they heard the scream and the blasts. Through it all they heard one word constantly being repeated. It was the word exterminate.

After several minutes, the doors to room they were in exploded. Three Daleks came into the room and saw the five humans standing there. The first Dalek said, "Hu-mans. Ex-ter-min-ate. Ex-ter-min-ate. Ex-ter-min-ate."

The Russos and Harper stared in horror as the Daleks aimed their weapons at them


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The Daleks aimed their weapons at the Russos and Harper. "You will be ex-ter-min-a-ted."

"Oh I'd hold off on that you over sized salt shakers," a condescending voice came from behind the Daleks.

The three Daleks turned to face the source of the voice. It was male standing over six feet tall and a there was a younger female standing by his side. They scanned the two of them. The female registered as human with a unique ability to wield time energy, but the male registered as something else. It registered as Time Lord.

"You re-gis-ter as Time Lord. You are the e-ne-my!" yelled the lead Dalek.

"You're right. I am the enemy," said the Doctor, "Do you want to know which Lord of Time I am?"

None of the Daleks answered the Doctor. He pranced to the lead Dalek and tapped its eyestalk and then he jumped over the Dalek on the right and knocked on its head. "I'll tell you who I am. I am the Doctor. The one, the only and the best."

The Daleks backed up and looked at each other. They all looked back at the Doctor and asked, "How do we know you are the Doc-tor?"

"You don't and that scares you," said the Doctor. He put his hand in his pocket and took out a small capsule. He smiled and asked, "Do you know what this is?"

"What is it?"  
"A Dalek bomb," the Doctor pulled the pin and tossed it on the ground. It exploded and two of the Daleks were electrocuted and exploded. The Doctor stood tall and when the blinding light of the explosion came, he took a huge metal statue from one of the table and smashed it against the Dalek that survived. He pounded the Dalek time and time again.

The humans weren't effected and ran behind the Doctor. They saw him start to pummel the Dalek and he turned around and yelled, "Get out of here!"  
They all ran out except Alex. The Doctor smashed the Dalek's eyestalk and it broke off. He turned around and yelled to Alex, "Alex, get out of here!"

"I'm not going to leave you!" Alex yelled back.

"You have to," said the Doctor. He smashed the Daleks plunger arm off and then smashed the eggbeater arm and broke it. The Doctor dropped the statue and ran off. He grabbed Alex's hand and they took off down towards an elevator.

A blast of green energy came from the room and grazed the Doctor's right arm and he collapsed to the ground screaming in pain. Alex stopped and knelt down next to the Doctor. "Doctor, what happened?"

"I was grazed by their weaponry," said the Doctor, "My nerve endings have been destroyed in my arm. I need to get to the Zero Room in the TARDIS to heal."

A sling appeared out of nowhere and held the Doctor's arm in place. He looked at Alex and asked, "Did you do that?"

"I don't know," said Alex, "I wanted something to put your arm in and then it appeared."

"How?"

"I don't know!" said Alex.

The Doctor stood up and said, "It doesn't matter. We need to regroup with the family."

The two ran off. After several minutes, they reached the others at the elevator.

"What happened?" asked Harper.

"Long story for another time," said the Doctor.

The doors to the elevator opened up and all them piled in. As the doors were closing another blast of green energy fired in and hit Max directly in the chest. His body glowed green, but his skeleton could be seen and it was black. He screamed in pain and then fell to the ground dead. The Doctor jumped to the doors and saw more Daleks coming towards the elevator. The doors shut and the elevator was moving up. The entire family gasped and Theresa cried as she held Max's lifeless body.

The elevator moved up and jammed a two floor below the top floor where the sanctuary of the TARDIS was. The Doctor stepped out first to see if the coast was clear and there were no Daleks that he could see, but they would come up the elevator shaft now that they knew where it was. He went back to the elevator and said, "We have to go."

Theresa looked at him and said, "My youngest child is dead and all you want me to do is run."

"Theresa, if we are to do anything, we have to get out of the line of fire from those monsters."

"The Doctor's right," said Alex, "We have to keep moving."

"Of course you would take his side," said Theresa.

"What does that supposed to mean?" asked Alex.

"Hey! There are no sides here," Jerry interrupted, "We are running from the same enemies and the only man that can stop them is the Doctor, whether you like it or not!"

"Mom, Dad's right," Justin said, "We can mourn later, but first we have to go somewhere where we can actually set up a proper defense!"

"We can talk about it and wait for those monsters to come or we can go to the TARDIS and find a way to make all this right again," the Doctor said.

"Okay," surrendered Theresa, "Let's go."

The Doctor and the others left the elevator and Max's body. The Daleks blasted through the floor of the elevator and made it to the same floor as the six of them were on. They made their ways down the hallway.

The Doctor and his group felt the explosion and the ceiling cracked and became unstable in the hallway they were in. The Daleks came into view and the Doctor yelled for everyone to duck and the Daleks fired, but missed all the humans and the Doctor, but the following explosion was too much and the ceiling collapsed in and the Doctor jumped and shielded Alex from the debris. Justin went to shield Harper. Theresa fell over and Jerry was hit in the head and knocked unconscious. Soon all of them were buried under the rubble of the collapsed ceiling. Humans, Daleks and Time Lord were all buried under the rubble and debris. The air was filled with dust and dirt and ash. There was nothing moving in the hallway. It was completely dead and still.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The rubble started moving and the Doctor popped up out of the destroyed ceiling. He was covered in the fine debris. Alex coughed and looked around for anyone else. The Doctor jumped up to a higher place and saw Jerry half buried and unconscious. He ran to Jerry and unburied him. The Doctor looked to Alex and said, "Your dad's alive, but unconscious. Wake him up and I'm going to see if the others are okay."

Alex coughed again and nodded. She walked over to Jerry and the Doctor walked off to look for the others. He heard someone's voice from beneath the rubble. The Doctor ran to the voice and started digging out the person who the voice belonged to. It was Harper. He grabbed Harper's hand and pulled her out the rubble. He asked, "Harper, are you okay? I mean, are you okay as in no broken bones?"

"I'm fine, but Justin's not," answered Harper.

The Doctor looked at Justin who was half buried. There was blood pooling around him. The Doctor unburied him and checked his pulse. "He's alive, but barely."

"That's good right?"

"Yes, Harper, it is," said the Doctor. He took out his teleport watch and programmed it with his sonic. He attacked it around Justin's wrist and told Harper, "Press the button and you and him will be transported onto the TARDIS into the Zero Room. It will keep him alive and heal him. Speaking of healing, my arms fine. How did this happen?"

"I wanted your arm healed," said Alex from behind him.

"How are you doing that?" asked the Doctor. He shook his head and said, "That's not important right now. Harper do what I said and he will survive and you will safe. Understand."

"Yes, I do," said Harper.

"Good," said the Doctor.

Harper did what the Doctor said and her and Justin were transported to safety.

"Why didn't you do that before?" asked Alex.

"The watch can only do that once. After it teleports inside the TARDIS once, the watch fries and can't be used again. It was a safety feature I installed."

"Oh," said Alex.

The Doctor looked around and saw another blood pool and he ran over to it. He dug into the debris and saw Theresa there. She had been crushed under the rubble. The Doctor looked up and then to Alex and Jerry who was struggling to his feet. The Doctor walked back over to the two surviving Russos and said, "We have to get out of here. Justin and Harper are safe. Theresa on the other hand wasn't so fortunate."

"What?" asked Jerry.

"Oh no, Mom!" exclaimed Alex. Her eyes were welling with tears.

The Doctor walked to the only clear way to go and his hair stood on end. He turned around and saw the rubble shake and the Daleks were moving again. "Oh no," the Doctor breathed, "Let's move!"

The three of them ran down the hallway and made it to the stairwell. It wasn't damaged and they all climbed as fast as they could. They made it to the top floor, but so did the Daleks. The Daleks were in between the three of them and the TARDIS. The monsters didn't see them because they were fighting against a pretty well armed Montana army led by Montana himself. Montana's army finally beat the Daleks that were in the way. Only Montana and three men survived the battle. The Doctor, Alex and Jerry ran out and Montana raised his weapon but put it down when he saw who it was.

"You're alive, Doctor," said Montana, "What about the others?"

"Two are dead, one is in critical condition and the other is safe," said the Doctor, "We are trying to get to the TARDIS. That's the only safe spot in the tower."

"I don't doubt that," said Montana, "Those Daleks tried to break in and couldn't."

"That's good they couldn't get in. That would be even more devastating," the Doctor stated, "How much ammunition do you have left?"

"We won't be able to fend off another attack," said Montana, "Are there Daleks following you?"

"Yes, but I don't know how many or how far they are behind us," said the Doctor.

Montana looked around and said, "We'll buy you some time to get to your ship, Doctor."

"You'll die, Montana," said the Doctor.

"I know," said Montana, "It's not like there is a world out there to live in."

"That's true," said the Doctor. The Doctor turned to Alex and said, "Come with me."

"Where?" asked Alex.

"To the TARDIS," said the Doctor.

Alex nodded and the two of them ran off to the TARDIS. They got to the ship and the Doctor and Alex went inside. The Doctor told her, "Alex, stay here and do not, DO NOT, come out to follow me."

"Don't worry, Doctor, I won't," replied Alex.

"Good," the Doctor said, "I'll be back and your dad will be with me."

The Doctor ran back out and down the hall to where the last survivors were. He got there and he saw that Jerry was holding on of the guns and had a determined look of anger on his face. The Doctor walked over to him and asked, "What are you doing?"

"What am I doing? I am going to fight those demons," said Jerry.

"You won't stand a chance once you run out of ammo," the Doctor told him.

"I know," said Jerry.

"But why?" asked the Doctor.

"Doctor, those things took away my son and my wife. I don't know if my other son will survive and I have a bone to pick with them. You keep Alex and Harper safe. Do you hear me?"

"Jerry, I'm not going to talk you out of this am I?" asked the Doctor.

"No, Doctor, you won't be able to talk me out of this," Jerry replied.

"Jerry, I can stay and help if you want," said the Doctor.

Jerry looked at the Doctor in the eyes and said, "And let you, the only one who stop this, die. I don't think so, Doctor."

"Okay," the Doctor said, "One thing you need to know. Aim for the eyestalk. That's there weak point."

"That's good to know, Doctor," Jerry said.

"And, Jerry, I will find a way to make this right," said the Doctor, "I promise you I will fix this as if it never happened."

"You better, Doctor, and if anyone can, it'll be you," said Jerry.

The Doctor asked him, "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes," Jerry said.

"Then good bye and good luck," the Doctor said and started to walk towards the TARDIS.

Jerry called to him, "And, Doctor, take care of her."

The Doctor nodded and yelled back, "I will!"

Jerry quietly said, "Thank you."

The Doctor ran walked towards the TARDIS.

Jerry looked over at Montana and said, "I never got meet you, but you seem to be a nice guy."

"Thank you, Mr. Russo," said Montana.

"If we're going to die together, call me Jerry," Jerry said.

"Well then, Jerry," said Montana, "Let's give the Doctor time to get back shall we?"

Jerry nodded and all of them aimed their guns towards the doorway and several Daleks appeared inside and just started blasting away. Montana's three men fell first, but Jerry was able to blast one Dalek's eyestalk off before he was hit by a Dalek blast and fell down dead.

Henry Montana saw that the battle was over and he stood up and extended his arms outwards and said to himself, "It's time."

He was hit by a blast of green energy and fell over dead.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The Doctor heard the gunshots erupt from behind him and several screams. He stopped and turned around to look before he bolted off towards the TARDIS. He was thrown off his feet and smashed into the wall of the hallway when a Dalek blast exploded the opposite wall just behind the Doctor. The Doctor got to his feet again and had a slight limp as he ran again. Several more blasts flew by him. One nearly got his head. He felt the air rush by and his ear went numb. He grabbed the side of his head and made it to the TARDIS.

"You will stop!" a Dalek called from behind him.

The Doctor turned around and faced the Dalek. He spat, "Are going to kill me now?"

"No," said the Dalek, "We will watch you suffer as we win. As you wit-ness the vic-to-ry of the Da-leks."

"What do you mean victory? You didn't kill me," said the Doctor.

"There is no need," said the Dalek, "You will die in the end. There is no-thing you can do to stop us."

"What are you talking about? You are a Dalek you should have killed me by now and struck up this conversation," the Doctor said.

"It does not mat-ter. This to-wer and you will die. The Exo-dus Ship is com-ing," said the Dalek.

"Exodus Ship? What is that?" asked the Doctor, "Did you steal the idea from the Cult of Skaro and the Genesis Ark?"

"No," the Dalek said, "They stole that plan from us. They said it was sim-pler to steal a prison ship than what we stole."

"What did you steal?"

"The Exo-dus ship is not Da-lek tech-no-lo-gy. It is Time Lord," said the Dalek.

"What?" asked the Doctor.

"You will bear witness to the end of life and it will all begin with a rem-nant your pe-ople aiding us," said the Dalek.

"How did you get something from us?" the Doctor asked.

"We had help," said the Dalek.

"From who?" the Doctor raged.

"Lord of Time," said the Dalek.

The Doctor's anger exploded and he roared at the Dalek, "THERE IS NO CHANCE ANYONE OF MY PEOPLE WOULD AID YOU ESCAPE THE TIME LOCK. WE FOUGHT AGAINST YOU UNTIL BOTH SIDE WERE DESTROY."

The Dalek said, "But it is true."

The Doctor looked into the eyestalk and filled with rage he spat, "How dare you?"

The Dalek backed up and the Doctor smirked, "Even now. Even when you are supposedly unstoppable, I still scare you." The Doctor turned and walked back to the TARDIS. He opened the door and turned to the Dalek and told it, "Big mistake keeping me alive."

"We will see," said the Dalek.

"Yes you will," the Doctor shut the door and the Dalek left.

Every Dalek in the Montana Tower left the building. Their Exodus Ship was coming and the Daleks were on the cusp of domination.

Inside the TARDIS, the Doctor shut the door and screamed in pure rage and hatred. He kicked one of the chair and knocked it out of place. "How dare they. How dare say that one of my people, MY PEOPLE, help them! What gives them the right to do that!"

Harper and Alex were sitting on the stage, but didn't say anything to the Doctor when they saw him in his fit. They had never seen him as angry as this. They were scared, but they didn't know that much about the Doctor and his past experiences with the Daleks, but they could tell he was not a huge fan and that the Doctor hated them with every fiber of his being. The Doctor calmed down and walked up to the stage and then Alex realized he was alone. Her dad wasn't with him.

"Doctor, where Dad?" asked Alex.

"I want you to know something, Alex. Your father was a brave man," said the Doctor.

"Doctor, what happened?" asked Alex.

"He stayed behind and fought the Daleks. He died fighting the monsters that claimed all those other lives. He volunteered to stay behind and fight. He fought right next to Montana."

"I've lost everyone," mourned Alex, "Is this what it feels like?"

"No, you haven't lost everyone," said the Doctor, "You have her and me. How's Justin?"

"He didn't make it," said Harper.

"But is this what it feels like?" asked Alex.

"Sucks doesn't it?" asked the Doctor.

Both of the girls nodded and the Doctor felt something vibrate in the TARDIS floor. The entire ship started to shake the Doctor ran to the controls and shot the TARDIS through the roof of the Montana Tower and into the skies of New York City.

"What's going on?" asked Alex.

"The Exodus Ship," said the Doctor.

"The what?" asked Harper.

The Doctor put the view of the city on the three screens above the stage.

Down below in the city the ground shook and a massive hump started to life out of the ground. It was large circle and then a larger circle erupted out of the ground and a massive ship tore up and blasted into the sky. It started spinning counterclockwise at an incredible speed. It spun everything off of it. The ship fired a blast of energy at the Montana Tower and the tower fell to ground and finally had fallen. The ship then fired on the TARDIS. It hit the TARDIS shields and the police box was sent careening miles after miles to the southwest.

Inside the TARDIS, the three of them watched the ship exit the ground and take down the Montana Tower. Then the larger ship fired at the TARDIS and the Doctor, Alex and Harper were thrown down to the ground. The control room shook and shattered a lot of things. The control console exploded and the Doctor had to regain control of the TARDIS before it crashed into the ground hundreds of miles away.

"How did that ship do this?" asked Alex.

"Because the Exodus Ship is a Time Lord vessel," said the Doctor. He barely regained the control of the TARDIS and then he went into the control center of the TARDIS and changed the theme of the control room before anything else happened. He randomly changed the theme. The walls were stone and the stage and seat went down to the same level as the floor and the floor turned into dark brown rock.

"What happened?" asked Alex.

"The theme's changed to the cave theme," said the Doctor.

"If this wasn't as bad as situation as it is, I like it," said Harper.

The Doctor ignored her and a massive screen lowered down from the ceiling. The screen showed the city of New York and the giant ship. They all saw that the ship had stopped its spinning and a massive red line of light ran down the ship's back. The Doctor stared and wanted to know why the ship did that. The roof of the ship opened up and another ship flew out of it. Several more ships flew out. Then more and more ships flew out of the Exodus. The Doctor froze and he started shaking his head and he stammered, "No. No. Don't. No don't. NO!"

"Doctor, what is?" asked Harper.

"The Exodus Ship is Time Lord tech. That means it's bigger on the inside," the Doctor said, "The Exodus Ship is a Time Lord impound ship. It was used in the final days to control the exploding Daleks forces. Each on of those ships can hold countless Dalek ships."

"How many Dalek ships?" asked Alex.

"One million," the Doctor squeaked, "That ships can hold one million Daleks ships if it's full."

"One million?" asked Alex.

"Yeah, one million," the Doctor said.

The screen showed more and more ships flying out of the Exodus Ship. The ship ravaged the Earth to the point that nothing was still alive on the planet down below. More ships flew into orbit and eventually one million ships were surrounding the Earth and its moon. The Daleks were back in the universe and nothing was going to be the same in the universe.

The Doctor sent the TARDIS into the Time Vortex and then he collapsed to the ground. His body defeated. He stared into nothing. His mind was lost in his thoughts.

"Doctor, what are we going to do?" asked Alex.

The Doctor didn't answer her.

"Doctor!" Alex yelled.

"There's nothing we can do," said the Doctor.

"What are you talking about? You never give up!" said Alex.

"There is nothing to do, Alex. We are dead. That force of Daleks is large enough to slaughter the entire cosmos. We are three people against one million ships. We'd be killed before we started. Only an army of Time Lords can stand up to a Dalek force that powerful, and the Time Lords are dead."

"Are you saying there is nothing we can do?" asked Harper.

"That is exactly what I am talking about. We lost. There is nothing we can do," said the Doctor, "We've been beat."

"We just give up?" asked Alex with fire in her voice.

"What else can we do?" asked the Doctor, "We are like an ant and they are the battle tank. We will lose!"

"I didn't lose my family for us to die like this!" yelled Alex.

"I didn't loose my people to go through this again!" the Doctor shot back.

The Doctor sat there staring at the floor. Alex was staring at him longing for answers. Harper was staring down at the control console. The room was still and lifeless.

The Dalek force surrounding the Earth started their engines and the ships flew off into the universe to several different locations. The Daleks poured out into an unsuspecting universe and it wasn't going to stand a chance against the flood that was coming. The end had come and the only one who could stop this had given up hope.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
